inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 14
Hey hey! Its me! This is the next chapter in the Series! Go back to the main page by clicking the link Characters (My longest list of characters yet! Record!) Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hanikamiya Rese Hikari Royaldi (Yami Royaldi) Kira Hitokimo ??? (Guy revealed in this chapter) Matsukaze Tenma Last Time...... The second half started! Hikari is the new player! She made a fantastic debut in the match against the Unknown. Akuji seemed head over heels for her though and he wasnt consentraiting! Tsurugi kept note of that though! Tasuku had a little visiter. It was his sister, Rese. She cheered him up again! the team won the match and Tanaka got arrested properly this time. The Unknown turned back to normal. And Akuji was about to say somthing important to Hikari! Tenma-Kun...........I'm sorry....... Hikari and Akuji stood a few paces back from eachother. Akuji: I........I cant say it....... Hikari: No seriously! what is it? I dont care what its about just say it! Its really bugging me! Akuji bit his lip and turned away for a minute. He turned back around so he was facing Hikari again. Akuji: I like you.......But not just like friends way.......Oh.......How would you put it Hikari......Hikari? He looked at her. She was blushing. She knew what that ment. Akuji: Hikari....... Hikari: Akuji...........you............why? Why would you like a girl like me? Akuji: Your style, The way you play soccer.........Your awesome! She fiddles with her hair for a minute. Hikari: You.......Really think so? Dont say your winding me up...... Akuji: Like i would- Hikari: So you are? Akuji: No............I'm not winding you up.........Uh..... They stayed silent for a moment. Akuji breathed slowly. Akuji: Cinema? Tomorrow? 7:00, What film? Hikari laughed Hikari: Your such a charmer Akuji! she kisses him on the check and nods. Akuji: so.....Thats a yes? Hikari: I guess.......See ya! Akuji: Later.... they separate in different dirrections........ At the Sun Garden..... Me: I'm back! Nee-San!...Nee-San? i can hear alot of noise coming from the living room. Me: What you doin? Hitokimo: No! You cant look! Go to your room! Me: *sweatdrops* Uh.........Ok....... I slowly make my way to my room. I lay on my bed and look up to the roof. Me: What a hard day.........Tanaka isnt gonna escape now. There is a knock on my door. Me: Come in! Its Kariya. Kariya: yo! Me: Hey! you ok? Kariya: just about.....i just caught up on LOADS of homework! Me: Meh......Wait......We had Homework? Kariya: Uh Huh! Tons! I rush to my desk and look in my homework folder. Me: what homework did we have? Kariya: Uh.......Maths, Science, History and Food Tech. I double check. Me: Phew! I've done them all! Ha! In your face! Kariya: Well......i heard you beat the Unknown..... Me: how did you know? Gemini: hi! Me: oh.....She told you..... Kariya: Uh huh! Gemini: i also helped him on Homework..... Me: your not supposed to! But Kariya on has half a brain so....I dont blame you.... Kariya: HEY I DONT HAVE HALF A BRAIN! We all start laughing. Me: Let me guess......Were you doing anything like......Interesting? Gemini: Like what? I make kissing noises Gemini: Yuck! Gross! No, i wasnt actualy..... Kariya looks at her and raises his eyebrows. Gemini sweatdrops. Gemini: Well......Mabye just a little...... Me: Ha! I knew it your little thing all along! It suddenly gets dark at night and most of the little kids are asleep. Me: akk! We should be getting to sleep now! Kariya: Gemini is always welcome in my room..... I make more sick noises and Gemini refuses. Gemini: I prefer my own room thanks...... Me: Good night Kariya! and Gemini! Kariya + Gemini: good night! We all get to sleep and before we know it, its morning! Me: *Yawns* Morning already? I walk down stairs clusily. Hitokimo hides some clothes that she is ironing. Hitokimo: Morning Kira! Me: Morning Nee-San.....What are they? Hitokimo: You will find out later......Now......I'm making Toasted Bagels with melted cheese on top for Kariya, Gemini and you. Because you have a busy day today! Me: we do??? Gemini runs down the stairs. Gemini: Good morning Hitokimo-San! Hitokimo dishes out the bagels on the two plates. Hitokimo: Eat up you two! Me + Gemini: Thanks! We eat it up really quickly. Me: I was fastest this time! Gemini: No way! you know that it was me! Me: Yeah right! Hitokimo: Stop argueing! now......I have a surprise for you two! New Uniforms! Me: wow! they are awesome! the top is mint green with the three star logo and white colar. Girls had blue skirts with green pleats and dark blue leggins with purple shoes. Boys had blue shorts with a green stripe down it. The boys also had socks which were dark blue with a purple stripe and purple shoes. The Goalie uniform was long sleeved and was blue with a mint green stripe. The Goalie also had mint green shorts with purple socks with a blue stripe on it and blue shoes. The captains mark is a light pink band. Gemini: that is soooooooooooo cool! Hitokimo: You have to give them out to the team today! We both get changed in the soccer uni. Me: this uni is epic! Gemini: so yopu stayed up finishing this? Hitokimo: Yep! It took a long time! Me + Gemini: Thanks! We both hug her which makes her smile. We then rush out the door with the uni in a massive bag. At the River bank Tsurugi: what took you so long? Akuji: whats in the bag? Kii: Is it.......Clothes? Hikari: Mabye........Shoes? i open up the bag and the team crowd around. Tasuku: Woah......I'm amazed! Jason: These are so epic! Rese: Who made these? Gemini: Hitokimo-San! Hikari: Wow! thats pretty impresive! Me: Now.......Lets hand the uniform out! Tsurugi: What number are you Kira? Me: 8! I turn around and show him. He nods and grabs the Ace striker uni. Me: Uh.....Thats Akuji's...... Tsurugi: So....I'm not the ace? Me: You're......Uh........Vice captain? Tsurugi: Deal. I hand Tsurugi the number 11 uni. Gemini gives Kiseki the number 6 uni. I pass the number ten ace uni to Akuji Akuji: Are you sure about me being the ace? Me: uh huh! you will do amazing! Gemini takes the 4 uni and passes it to Rese. I grab the Goalkeeper Uni and i give it to Jason Jason: Cool! Gemini hands the number 7 uni to Tasuku And lastly i give the number 12 uni to Hikari Hikari: Wait.......I'm not wearing a SKIRT! Me: Hmm..........Just leggins then? Hikari: well.....Its better that a skirt..... Me: Go home and get changed! this is our uniform! About 20 minutes later..... We are all back and changed. Then someone walks towards us. ???: You're Kaiousei Gakuen right? Me: Yeah.....Wait.....How did you know? ???: Hitokimo suggested that i should Coach your team. Me: Uh......Introduce yourself...... ???: Ok im Mazukage Maruwa. Your new coach. I hope that i can be a help! Me; Cool! team! Introduce yourself team! They introduce themselfs one by one. Me: and i'm Kira Kotoni. The Captain! Mazukage: Ok......Lets get practicing! Team: Yes Coach! We all run to the pitch and separate ourself into two teams. Me: Ok.......Gemini, Kiseki, Hikari, Rese.....Lets do this! Tsurugi: Tasuku, Akuji, Jason Lets win! Tasuku: Come on Sis! I'll beat you! Rese: Not unless i can first Bro! Peep peep! We start. But someone is watching.......He looks familiar. We stop. Mazukage: Whats up team? Me: Its him......Tsurugi.....Is that Tenma? Tsurugi looks up and nods. Me: I'm going to talk to him! Kii: Kira! What about the match? But i'm already gone. Tenma: So.....this is your team? i just get to him. Me: Yeah! They are an awesome bunch of peeps! I look at Tenma. He looks a bit sad. Me: Tenma! I didnt mean it like that! Tenma: No....Its fine you carry on..... Me: Tenma-kun! I'm sorry............... Tenma: Why are you saying sorry? Me: I dunno?........I dont know.....Because i betrayed you and- Tenma: No! dont worry! I got my own team! Me: really? Thats awesome! what are they called? Tenma: The Tenma's! Me: Cool! Mine is Kaiousei Gakuen! Tenma: Mabye we can battle someday! Me: Great! See ya around Tenma-Kun! Tenma: Bye Kira-San! We both part and i get back to practice. Mazukage: Ok! Lets start properly this time! Kira! You ready? Me: Yes Sir! Mazukage: Ok! Lets begin! Team: Yeah! Next Time...... We all seem to be the perfect team! A new person comes but this person isnt a soccer player?!?! A new threat comes too. He introduces himself to be Alpha. He explains that he wants to destory soccer!!!! Kira seems down by this and gets really depressed. What will the team do without their captain? Kotoni~x 18:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Very long chapter, I know! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series